It Was Lily's Idea! Not Mine!
by scarline464
Summary: This is just entirely ridiculous but I like it. This is too hard to explain so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is entirely ridiculous but... I'm taking a small break from my other Harry Potter Fanfic and I'm just doing random things now. I'll continue it if you guys like it, enjoy!**_

* * *

Lily smiled at her husband and put her toddler down. He ran off, probably to his room to play with his brand new toy his father had brought home earlier that day.

"Severous, it'll be fun. We cant just stay jobless forever." Lily said as she cleaned plates from dinner off the table.

"You know any child that isn't ours annoys me." Severous said. Lily smiled and shrugged.

"I can take care of it." Lily said. "You wont have to do much." She added, just to convince him a bit more.

"Lily, anything you do, I'll do. What are we going to do with Harry and Luca then?" Severous asked.

"Its a Daycare Severous, they'll go there with us." Lily said.

"How will we afford it?" Severous asked.

"Remember James? He said he'd give us some money for it. He says he'd love to help." Lily said. Her and Severous had been married since the last day of Hogwarts. Her parents and sister didn't approve but she didn't care at the moment. She loved Severous, so she accepted and they were married. She did wish her family would at least talk to her though. Lily put the dishes in the sink and turned to face Severous fully.

"James? Did he go to Hogwarts with us? I don't remember him well." Severous said.

"You just don't want to remember him." Lily said. Severous leaned against the counter.

"Well, he did bully me, and he made fun of you." Severous said. "So yes, I don't want to remember him much."

"Severous, he apologized for that. You'll have to let it go at some point." Lily said. She started the water in the sink and let it fill so she could wash the dishes.

"I let go of what he did to me, but I cant forget what he did to you." Severous said. He watched the water flow from the spout of the sink.

"Severous, this is why I married you, but, he wants to help us start a daycare, he didn't ask to be friends." Lily said. She turned off the water when it was full and started to wash the dishes. Severous opened his mouth to speak but a toddler interrupted him.

"Daddy! Harry took my doll again!" Luca yelled as she ran to Severous and put her hand up to be carried. Luca had a adorable face with Green eyes, freckles, but you could barley see them and her hair was close to the same color as Lily's, just a tad bit darker.

"Which room is he in?" Severous asked. Lily smiled.

"Severous, go easy on Harry, when we went to the library, they didn't have the book he wanted so he'll be upset." Lily said.

"I will." Severous whispered to Lily, too quiet for Luca to hear. "Lily, I have to get him! Luca needs to be avenged!" Severous said loud enough for Luca to hear. The toddler giggled and pointed to the room Harry was in. Severous walked over to the room Luca pointed to and put her down by the door. She watched closely as Severous walked over to Harry. He knelt by him.

"Are we going to play pretend again?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, now, your in trouble, I'm not actually mad at you. But, that doll is Luca's and you're going to have to stop taking it. Got it?" Severous asked.

"Got it, ready?" Harry whispered. Severous nodded.

"Harry, you cant take Luca's doll." Severous started firmly.

"But I want it!" Harry yelled.

"I know that but didn't I bring you home a Hippogryph toy today?" Severous asked angrily.

"Yeah," Harry moaned, "But I need the doll so it can ride the Hippogryph!"

"Cant you ask Luca for the toy instead of just taking it?" Severous asked calmly. "Or use your knight action figure to ride the Hippogryph?"

"I guess." Harry pouted. Severous smirked slightly and Harry almost burst out laughing at the little act. Harry walked over to his sister. He held the doll out so Luca could grab it. "I'm sorry Luca." Harry pouted.

"Its ok, I'll let you play with it when I'm done if you want." Luca said.

"Thanks." Harry said happily. They were so much like their mother. Luca smiled and walked back to her room. Harry and Severous peeked out to door to see if she was gone. One she was, Harry and Severous burst out laughing.

"That's been the best one yet!" Severous said as he knelt down by Harry.

"She was really nice about it though." Harry said.

"Yeah, you guys are like your mother, its a good thing too." Severous said. He stood up. "I'll be back in a bit to tuck you in." Severous added. Harry smiled and walked back to his toy chest to find his knight toy. Severous walked back to the kitchen where Lily was finishing up putting the dishes away.

"You and Harry acted again didn't you?" Lily asked.

"I cant help it! Harry enjoys it too. Nobody gets hurt!" Severous said.

"And this, is why we need to open a daycare." Lily said. Severous groaned.

"Fine, when are we getting this place?" Severous asked.

"Iv already bought it and iv got the Marauders cleaning it up, they owed me." Lily said. She put the last plate away, kissed Severous' cheek and walked to their bedroom smiling.

* * *

 _ **Make sure you tell me what you thought, I'll do another chapter if you all liked it. If you would like to read more of my stuff, go to my profile! At the Moment, I only have one other Harry Potter fanfic but iv got two more in my head that still need to be written. Its called After a War. Thx for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lily emerged from the bedroom in her pajamas. Severous was still leaning against the counter, deeply thinking about the daycare.

"Ready to tuck in the kids?" Lily asked and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, but before we go to bed, we have to talk." Severous said. Lily made a pouty face. "Lily, how can we teach the kids to stop making pouty faces when you do it too?" Severous asked. Lily smiled and started to walk to Harry's room since it was the closest. Harry looked at his parents at the door and groaned.

"Bed time already?" Harry pouted. He even made the pouty face.

"You taught him that." Severous mumbled to Lily. She smirked and walked over to Harry.

"Yes sweetie, bed time, but what did mommy and daddy say you get to do tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"I get to go see uncle Sirius!" Haerry yelled.

"And?" Severous asked.

"And the other ones but Sirius is my favorite." Harry said.

"Don't tell them that. Its not nice to choose favorites." Lily whispered and picked Harry up. She put him on the bed and tucked him under the blankets.

"But what if they ask me who's my favorite?" Harry asked.

"Well." Lily looked at Severous.

"Tell them the truth, just I don't think they would ask." Severous said.

"What if they do ask? And I do tell them? Does that mean the other ones wont like me anymore?" Harry asked. Lily and Severous shook their heads.

"They'll love you no matter what." Lily said. Harry smiled.

"Story?" Harry asked. Severous looked at Lily.

"I'll take care of Luca." Lily said, she kissed Harry's forehead and walked out of the room.

"What kind of story?" Severous asked loudly.

"Is she gone?" Harry asked quietly. "The one about Hogwarts!" Harry said loudly.

"She's gone." Severous said. Harry smiled and sat up.

"What are you and mommy doing tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"We're going to look at furniture for a daycare I think." Severous said.

"A daycare!" Harry yelled. Severous held a finger to his lips and shooshed him, Harry imitated ands did the same thing, causing Severous to laugh.

"Yes a daycare. It was mommies idea, not mine." Severous said. He looked as Harry yawned. "Alright, that's enough gossip for tonight, remember the rule?" Severous asked. He took Harry's glasses and put them on his nightstand.

"I remember, never tell mommy." Harry said.

"Good boy." Severous said. He knelt down and kissed Harry's forehead, then he rushed to Luca's room and told her goodnight. Severous walked back to the bedroom and saw Lily already sitting in the bed, reading a book. She noticed him walk in and put a bookmark in the book.

"How was 'story time'?" Lily asked.

"How do you know about that!?" Severous asked.

"I know everything, how much does Harry know? He's going to know everything we do if you keep telling him." Lily said.

"Well at least I didn't go and buy a Daycare without asking!" Severous said. He sat in his spot on the bed.

"I did ask, after I bought it. You would have caved in anyway, and you did." Lily said. She put her book on her nightstand.

"Still, you should buy that kind of stuff without at least mentioning it to me." Severous said. "Especially with James' money." He added.

"Your going to have to get used to James." Lily mumbled. "We need his help with the daycare." Lilly added softly.

"I understand we need his help, and I know I have to get used to him being around the Daycare, just as long as he doesn't come around here." Severous said. She looked at him for a moment. Then laid back and went to sleep.

* * *

Severous really didn't like driving, Lily just wanted him to, so he did. Driving was so much slower than apparating, and floo powder. There were so many other forms of transportation that were ten times faster than driving a muggle car. Now Lily was trying to teach him how to unbuckle a car seat.

"Severous, all you have to do is press the red button, if you do that, the buckle will come undone." Lily repeated, for about the sixth time.

"Yes, I know that, its just the other buckle that I cant get." Severous said. Lily looked at the impatient toddler. Harry grabbed the buckled and undid it.

"Thank you Harry." Lily said.

"Why didn't he do that like ten minutes ago!?" Severous asked.

"I was waiting for mommy to let me." Harry said.

"I told him before we left while I was buckling him up, that id let you unbuckle him and if you couldn't do it, id let him do it himself." Lily said. Harry smiled and climbed out of his seat.

"Mommy, daddy needs more school." Luca whispered to Lilly.

"I heard that." Severous mumbled. Luca smiled and climbed into Lily's arms. Severous picked Harry up and walked to the door of the daycare. The Marauders had done a good job of cleaning it up. There was already a sign and everything.

"It looks great!" Lily said as the Marauders walked towards them.

"Daycare of Snape? That's a interesting name." Severous mumbled.

"Toddlers!" Remus yelled.

"Uncles!" Luca yelled in reply. The toddlers climbed out of their parents arms and ran to their 'uncles'. Sirius had Harry and Remus had Luca. Luca got a piggy back ride while Harry got to play airplane.

"Can we go to the park?" Peter asked Severous and Lily.

"Sure, just have them back before lunch." Lily said. Severous nodded. The Marauders apparated with the kids.

"See, that's so much faster than driving." Severous mumbled to Lily. She opened the doors of the daycare.

"Driving gave me more time to think, just get inside and lets get started." Lily said. Severous was going to say something else but didn't want another argument with Lily. Last time he ended up having to dress up as a troll for Harry's friends birthday party. He never wanted to do that again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This, in not a chapter, and I will delete it when the next chapter is truly released. So... What is this chapter for, you may ask... I have a discord server, and for those of you who don't know what that is... Go to . This will w=be posted to all of my Harry Potter books because, the discord server is a Harry Potter chat. FOR NERDS AND GEEKS. And anyone who likes Harry Potter. So, to join my server, download Discord, (If you don't already have it) And copy this link to join my server, (It'll be below). From there, I will private message you on discord to see what house you are in and then your off!**_

 _ **/gDRxKeu**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this and next chapter is on its way!**_


	4. Chapter 4

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
